yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma Tetsu
Akuma's Main Theme <-------Play Name Akuma Last Name Tetsu IMVU Name Kezumai Nicknames Demon-what his name translates to. Monster Panther Ace of The Mircales Tetsu Age Ark11-19 Ark13-20 Gender Male Height 6'2-6'3 Ark:13-6'5 Weight 196lb Ark13:215 Bloodtype Transcended Kishen and Fallen Angel Apperence Akuma has noticably brown skin. He has dark navy blue hair that is quite short and parted to the left side. Anime-Guy4.jpg|Stage Look 4d18a2db1a57c5b0483007a061fded25_480.jpg 7c9cf437ab3733e6a99d553a883fcf16.jpg Ff25df65dec62e17337313c89929e335.jpg He often has a frown on his face, with his purple blue eyes slightly squinted. He's Also Very Tall and Muscular. He Wears a Black and Red Too High Jersey with the number Five on it during game days. His Casual Clothes usually consist of a black tank top and so jeans though he wears alot of leather jackets and such As well. Quotes He Often Use's *"We're already the walking dead. if there's anything that makes us different from the real dead, there only one. Living and dying isn't the real issue. If you cling to being alive, you become frightened and your eyes get clouded. If you don't have that desire to begin with, you can fight on, right to the ennd of the world"-Revy *"You Deem Me As The Villian because i killed a few people, yet you've killed many people yourself but you are deemed a Hero, Ha! where the justice in that you self-rightcious Prick" *"You can play any charater and yet in the end, you yourself are nonbody. Your core personality is null.Empty.Thats how you could wear any mask all over your smooth , featureless face and have it fit perfectly"-Makishima Shougo *"Tell Me What Sort Of Criteria You Use To Divide People Into Good And Evil" *"Justice is subject to dispute; Might is easily recognized, and is not disputed. So we cannot give might to justice"-Pascal *"A Smart man makes a mistake, learns from it, and never makes that mistake again. But A Wise Man finds a smart man and learn from him how to aviod the mistake altogether"-Roy H Williams. Behaviour/Personality Akuma is a laid back straight forward type of guy. he rarely showing anytype of interest in anything besides money, fighting, sparring, basketball,sleeping, women,his dog, and blowing shit up oh yeah and did i meantion money. though still he's a pretty fun guy to hang around when you can get his ass out of bed." he's not the most compassionate or caring guy in the world though he's not completely heartless either and somtimes find it somewhat hard to complete some of his assignment though he'll put aside his feeling and get the job done. He's rather foul mouthed but not to the extreme, he's arrogant, cocky, and short tempered. He can also be a little immature at times. He's abit of a pervert too and struggles some times to control himself. He hates flat-chested women with a passion. Akuma Wasn't always This Way he Used to be Rather Outgoing always hanging with friends and going out, training to become stronger, to the point that he often completely crushed his opponents will to play basketball on the court and destroy their will to fight him when he went to underground fight tournments. He was initially sad about this , and searched for his equal rather it was on the court or fights, but never found one. Eventually , he came to the conclusion that he is simply the strongest and that"The only one who can beat me, is Me". He also casted his feeling towards he opponents aside and now views them as weak and wants to crush them. He Often seeks to Humiliate them in the worst kind of Fashion. Sometimes the old Akuma comesback to life though usually only in flashes. Clan & Rank Arasumaru Clan- Rank: Aniki 'BORN' Dark Hadou Realm Relationship None yet District He Lives In District one: Iron Grip Dojo Occupation *`OutCast`Lead Guitarist/Lead Male Singer *Mercenary(The Black Company). *Second Year Student. *Basketball player Fighting Style Akuma ken(Devil_Fist) Allignment Lawful Evil (Except for number six..Fuck The Law-flip middle finger-)) Human Type ht: Peak Human Transcended Nephalem('''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high- level supernatural entities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Over powering them even in numbers. Unfortunately In Akuma's Case He Powers Were Too Strong For His Body Thus They Had To Be Sealed Off limiting him from most of his abilities(So keep in mind Akuma is not able to do all the things Listed Below At Least Not Yet.). Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Kaguro is the Apex of Kishin and also Akuma's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birth mark somewhere on their bodies. Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Teleportation , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode . Physiology 'Hybrid Physiology'/ Demon God Physiology: Akuma Is mostly Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strenght from it. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarley uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formitable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to there offspring For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowness. Kishin are also known for their unbelieveable healing Abilities Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example Akuma could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothin . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar. Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animalistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities. While all Kishin have The Same Agressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akuma has yet to control his nature so this does not apply to him. Akuma Has Gain what is Know As The Emperor Eye he unlocked this ability when he was younger during a trainning session with chang, who had he praticing on his combat skills against much older and faster opponents as a result akuma gian his first Visual power. Akuma's right eye can pick up on/ See the slightest movement, For Users it's like time slows down For them it's like seeing in slow motion. When in battle they pick up on their opponents movement and use this to time their strike and or defend almost perfectly. Akuma has Also Gain The Line Doue, this was something that awoken on it's own during his time in the shinto realm the ability was reacting to another person with the ability and suddenly awoken. The User is able to devour the lives of humans and other beings such as god, other demons(oni's), Angels, etc. In addition, the Users seem to have a lust for power as well(which basically means he wants to eat people) those who just awaken the ability usually go crazy tho eventually gains control over it and while they use their mouth to devour beings they can also asborb them). One who uses the Lino Doue is able to absorb/see Chi and take other abilities from those they devoured. Akuma is Considered to Be a Nephalem Because or his Parents and is very much true, But He's So Much More than just that. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devourered 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Pyshical and Mental strenghts along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devourered D.N.A Fused into one Essenically Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster",Akuma Gains strenghts of thousands of powerful beings. yokai, dragons, humans, gods etc...(Click to see the offical list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strenghts but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him. More Than Half Of His Abilities are sealed off while Some of his other one's Are Just being recessive until he discovers them or his pyshical body becomes Strong Enough For Him To Use them. Perks(1) '''Strong Opponent(s): Ever since Akuma was little he enjoyed fight/playing basketball angainst strong opponents, and the stronger the opponent the more Focus and better Akuma played. When facing strong opponents Akuma gains Boost to his Mental fortitude and to his psyhical and supernatural abilities. Akuma gains a boost of x2, if he's facing multiple opponents then he gain a boost of x2 for each enemy depending on how strong they are. Abilites(4) "One Time Shockwave Punch" Akuma is able to channel an unprecedented amount of chi into either his Left or Right arms causing a black like aura to swirl tightly around his arms and hand when using this techinique akuma punch strenght is increased dramaticly, with either hand akuma channel his chi and upon hitting the target he realeashes the chi in short but overwhelm burst, the result of this is the target being hit mutiple time with one blow. though it can only be used once in each arm cause the attack is so strong that it destroy's the user's arm. Example: last time he used it his whole right arm shattered. "Devil Trigger-L1" Akuma is able to Tapp Into His Inner Devil Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power(sometimes resulting in his hair turning white or black sometimes both. his personality also changes) *'. Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Seal Break: FIRST SEAL BREAK:(time Limit 3 to 4 post)' *Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship, Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance, Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed-Master Level, Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength-type II, Supernatural Swordsmanship Flight. Example of his pyshical Ability---->'( Video Example ) 'and' Skill' '''SECOND SEAL BREAK:(Time limit 2-3post) ' Electrical Immunity , Electricity Manipulation Electricity Mimicry/ , Fire Mimicry/Fire Manipulation/Incineration , Water Manipulation , Desire Inducement THIRD SEAL WEAKENED-SEMI GOD MODE: Akuma Like His Father Has The Ability To Transform Into There True Form and When In True Form Gain's An Almost Unmatched Power. Though Due To The Seals Akuma Can't Transform Competely But He Does Gain An Unbelieveable Amount Of Power though in this State Akuma Become Rather feral but still has control over himself for the most part.....somewhat.....maybe.(time limit 1post though can be extended 1 extra post tho afterward he can not move) ''' '''THis Guys A Monster: Akuma has powers that can kill any living being and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities . Akuma has an almost uncontrol-able desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable. This Is Partly Because of his Lino Doue((Omnislayer)). Amry vs Me, Ha! Your Gonna Need More Men: 'h In this State Akuma ability to fight off multiple opponents incease drasatically this Is thanks to his mind becoming more feral and relying more on predatory instinct allowing him to avoid more attacks while dealing out more fercious ones though he still does retain some of his mind still allowing him to plan and what not. Akuma fighting ability in this state is not just beacuse his Instinct but Mainly because of his unbelievable increase in speed in which case he can take down multiple enemy before they even had a chance to blink which in turn allows him to fight off overwhelming odds with ease. Akuma in this state is a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with supernatural finesse. Akuma is deadly at both close range and Ranged fighting. '(Who The Hell Gave This Guy An Enegry Drink)Insane Speed:''' In This state Akuma's Movement become even more insane, Akuma can move at Almost infinite velocities.which in turn ability allows them to surpass and proceive light speed movement, of course like everthing he has limits. '''Speed Fighting(not to be confused with the fighting Style): '''Akuma is able to move at incrediable speeds, striking his opponent in rapid succession so many times that he is able to kill his opponent alomst instantly. Akuma's attacks do more damage due to the gaining of kinetic energy and thus momentum, produce through the speed of each hit. Combo's ''MONSTER: Akuma charges in at his opponents using The Shadow Step technique throwing of his opponent before preforming A Flash Step appearing right below his opponent, Akuma Then places one arm onto the ground and launches his lower body upwards kicking the opponent under the chin sending him flying into the air once the opponents body becomes horitzontal in the air, Akuma would jump into the air positioning 39a.jpg|The Kick flaming-punch.jpg|How the punch would look though it'd be it the Back not the face Kayuza_Electric_Fist_by_MechaBandicoot.jpg|Lighting Fist himself directly below his opponent. Akuma would then Activate his DEVIL FIST technique (By learning to control ones chi the user can channel it into various parts of the body boasting their attack strenght and of things. Through training Akuma has learned how to control his chi better allowing him to boost his strenght and also allowing one some control over his dormant ability which in Akuma's case is lighting or sometimes even fire tho most of the time it's lighting. ( Akuma inherited this for his father, who stole the ability from a Raiju). the user when using his chi can literly knock the opponents chi out of their body each time they take a blow physically the attacks doesn't do more more than they would normally but internally each time the opponent gets hit he'd feel he chi disappearing. If one has elemental control they can focus that ability into their hands and or feet adding extra attack power in Akuma's case his elemental control is lighting and fire although he doesn't have full control he can still channel it by channeling enough chi. When Akuma Strikes the opponent lighting will be sent coursing into their body inflicting extra damage or even stunning them for breif periods of time, if fire appear then the opponents body will be burn inflicting extra damage, with every strike as well as knocking out their chi.) Akuma would then deliver four Heavy Punches right into the opponents back before corkscrewing in the air so that he's position over his opponent, Akuma then use's His `One Time Shockwave Punch`knocking almost all of the opponents chi out of their body while forcing them to hit the ground so hard the impact causes the opponents body bounces back off the ground Akuma would then come flying downwards at mach 6 speeds smashing the opponent into the ground with both legs, leaving a creator the size similar to a large metor would leave. IT'S OVER!!!!!!: This move is actually a counter and can only be preformed when Akuma has actived his `Devil Trigger and Releashed The Second Seal.' '''When or if the opponent throws a punch or attempts a grab Akuma would grab the attacks arm wrist stopping the attack. Akuma would then push the arm upwards above the opponent head while shoving l2oSB.gif|Intial Counter 1426069_o.gif|Chi Releash And+Vegeta+s+Explosion+_e8521926c01668a8e686a7a2d870e31e.png|The Dome(Explosion) them back a bit, Akuma would then charge opposite hand/arm With Hellish Amounts of Chi while using also using his Fire Manipulation To set his Fist on Fire, Akuma Then Throw A Savage Punch Into The Opponents Face(usually an Hooking Upper-Cut), which has an explosive affect. Akuma would releash his chi upon contact which would in turn cause his flames to rapidly expand from his fist Creating A dome so to Speak, leavig a massive creator in the ground. The End Result Of this counter would be Massive Thrid Degree burns along the body, Shattered Jawline and possible cracking upon the upper jaw and eye sockets, Possibly brain damage due to the brain colliding with the top of the skull with such force, Whiplash. '''Devilish Aren't I: Akuma would draw back his rebellion behind his body charging the blade with either his Demonic energy or Angelic energy before swinging the blade in a upward motion towards his opponent sending a wave of energy at the opponent that would launch his opponent into the air before sending a frenzy of these shockwaves and or energy waves at his opponent while he'sin the air. each wave would cause slashing wounds to the area the waves hit. Though Akuma wouldn't stop there he'd begin firing His two handguns Black and Sliver juggling the opponent in the air into vital area's of the opponent Before jumping through the Air Turning his Rebellion Into his Angelic Sycthe slashing the opponent multiple time cutting off the opponents arms and legs before turning his Rebellion into his Demonic Axe raising it above his head and slashing downwards splitting his opponent in two before landing on the ground allowing his Rebellion to take it's normal form swinging it to the side of him knocking most of the blood of it while licking the blood of his opponent of his other hand"So Who Next" LET"S DANCE: Akuma would taunt his opponent by bowing while extending his hand outwards before saying"Shall We Dance" Akuma would then Pull out Black and Sliver Sending an almost endless barrage of fire at his opponent(s) doing multiple poses like placing the gun behnd his head or around his shoulder etc.. Weapon Of Choice Black And Sliver-Both Weapons have the same design, Black is a Devil Gun while Sliver is His Angelic Weapons. Both pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with Stylized grips twisting into sharp points. On the bone of Tumblr_m4hrwagV5Q1qcjglso6_1280.jpg Ebony-and-Ivory-devil-may-cry-5-33254347-603-900.jpg Akuma.jpg dmc_dante__ivory_ebony_by_mory_kim-d6c3gwm.jpg Ebony-and-Ivory-devil-may-cry-5-33254347-603-900.jpg|Ebony and Ivory each pistol are engraving of scrollwork, and each sports a ring hammer. Both Black and Sliver are vesatile weapons that can be used from just about any range. Their rate of fire is so high that Akuma can juggle his enemy in the air. The pistols are efficient at breaking guards of weaker , non shield enemies, though they can break the guards of stronger foes with enough fire.These gun never run out of bullets and doesn't have to be reloaded this is thanks to the engraving on the guns which are infused with some type of magic or other supernatural power which is unknown to him but the weapons are actually supernatural beings sealed in the form of these pistols. Akuma in fuse's his Demonic energy into Black allowing his bullets to have increased destructive power and because of him infusing his demonic energy into the bullets he is able to weaken and kill angelic beings, while Akuma can Channel his Angelic energy into Sliver increasing the distructive power he is also able to weaken and kill demonic being becuase of this. Rebellion- Though it has the standard form of a caymore , it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from Kaguro when he was a child, the blade serves as both a physical manifestation of his power , and through it's name means"Resistance" , a symbol of his spirit. The power originally laid dormant , but through with Akuma's blood it was Awakened. the Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade , notched on both sides near the blades tip. in it's dormant form , the pommel is a single spike but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain , but the guard is skeletal , with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade , the skull is that of a human , while the other uses a horned demon's skull. once the sword is awaken by Akuma's blood. He uses it as his primary weapon. It awakened when Akuma was 16 and went on his first misson for chang, his opponent took the blade from he and impaled him in the chest and with his blood inadvertently awaken ing the blade along with his Demonic powers, and granting him acces to his Devil trigger. When amoung humans he carries it in a guitar case so he doesn't attract unwanted attention , Akuma uses is as his melee weapon , and therefore is balanced in both speed and power. With it Akuma is able to luanch enemies into the air , send out shockwaves along the ground, and he swings it in a wide enough arc that he can usually catch more than one enemy in each attack. The blade also has multiple modes including angel weapons and Demon weapons, For example the Rebellion can turn into a sytche which is infused with his Angelic energy Allowing him to injury angels and demons alike, he also has a Demon Axe which infused with his Demonic energy allowing him to injury both angel and demons alike. the Demon Axe allows him to greater increase his weapons power but at the cost of speed for example:Akuma can cleave through a buliding with easy in this mode. When his blade is in it Sycthe mode he loses power but makes up for it in speed along with a single edged blade and a couple others. ((Video 14:00 Example of his Sword andGunplay Normal/Devil Trigger)) Allies/Enemies Allies:B.C Balalaika Chang `OutCast` Enemies: Whos ever on the contract Parents Father:(Shinto)Kaguro Mother:(Shinto)Kurai Background Akuma is the offspring of a demon(oni) and an angel which makes him an Nephlim. He father was murdered during the war the demons raged, though before he died he was able to get his wife and child safe away from the demons, his mother then brought took him far away and hid him amounst humans in an attempted to keep him away from the Oni, which she succeeded in for 16 years during this time she trained him tho she was not much of a fighter or teacher, and she would alway think of herself as a failure to him for not being able to give him a better life tho he'd alway try to comfort her somehow, they stayed in an old run down house in district one. he found his love for basketball when he was about ten years old and would sometimes sneak out to play.after sixteen long years the Oni finally caught up with them his mother died at the Oni's hands right infront of him they were going to kill him to but right before they killed him his mother with her last few breath's somehow managed to kill them she then told him to run away from the house as far as he can and to find other that might still live and to be safe. Akuma did as he was told and just in time as the house was soon overwhelmed with oni searching for him, for weeks he lived on the street till one shady looking man( Chang ) took him in and train him to be an mecernary, and on his seventeenth birthday his was in an accident resulting in the loss of his memories. Over the last two years Akuma regained some of his memories though not all, he remember the man picking him up on the streets but anything before that still eludes him. Statbook/Rap Sheet `OutCast`Music *Mother's Lullaby *Netsu no Kakera *UNSTOPPABLE *[FLESH] *Breathe Into Me *FALLING *MONSTER *This What Ya'll Wanted Right Roleplay Selection *Ark 11 Episode 14: Dud Claymores *Ark 11 Episode 1: King Kong of the Streets *Ark 12 Episode 6: Snakes in the Sand ARks '''Ark 11-12: '''Akuma really hasn't changed much over the years. He's still as lazy, cocky, arrogant, foul-mouth as he was before. Though i guess one can say he's matured a bit Since coming back from the shinto realm. He Went on a expedition with Keyth, Keyth's woman, Ra, some Yazuka, and a few others that he didn't know. They went in to stop a group known as the Grimiore from Pretty much destroying the world(haha sounds like something out a si-fi movie) When Akuma was inside he got his memory back all 16 years of it came flooding back in when a man named kaguro started coming around and reunited him with his mother and you know that had a touching moment or whatever. later on he found out that kaguro was his father. When he finally got back to the normal world Akuma came back with a sense of duty almost now that he remember what his mother told him about searching for others. So Yeah other than his small sense of responability he haven't changed one bit, He's Still Everyones loveable PERVERT. APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru